


Red Faced and Embarrassed

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Daddy!Mark, Diapers, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, abdl?, daddy!tyler, pull ups, you should watch the son of bigfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Everyone is just out to embarrass jack today and his little side isnt up for being teasted but his daddy still makes him feel better





	Red Faced and Embarrassed

jack was alone with Ethan because mark and Tyler needed a few things and they really didn't feel like coming along for it, jack was watching son of bigfoot with Ethan

jack was feeling a little bit little and it was confusing his head and he felt a little sad, he just wanted his daddy here with him

"are you ok jack? you look upset," Ethan commented

jack shrugged his shoulders "want daddy..." 

"what age are you?" jack just shrugged again "don't worry mark and tyler will be here soon!" jack lighted up a little bit at that

Ethan pulled out his phone and messaged Tyler   
blue boy: how long you gonna be?  
Ty: not long why?  
blue boy: jack misses mark...  
Ty: ok we'll be there soon enough blue boy, also have you two followed the rules?  
blue boy: most of them...  
Ty: let me guess, rule 3 out the window?  
blue boy: :3  
Ty: well if you aren't little I guess it's fine   
blue boy: 0:)  
Ty: *eye roll*

ethan put his phone down "they'll be home soon and they aren't mad that we broke rule 3,"

"what was rule 3 again?" jack blushed a little

"to be dipped when in headspace,"

"I'm a big boy, i dont /need/ to wear them !" jack put his tounge out 

"says the one that wet the bed last night!" Ethan also stuck his tounge out 

"hey! I did not!" jack crossed his arms

"the bath running woke me up..." 

"ok... i dont wanna talk about it,"

"aww is little jackie embarrassed?" Ethan was cooing at him now

"I have /no/ shame,"

"Bullshit!"

"try me," Jack was getting way to cocky

"i cant really say much without being a hopocrit..."

jack stuck his tounge out feeling like he'd won

"except the fact /I/ don't wet myself, ok well not nearly as much as /you/."

"i have a younger headspace than you!"

"so you should be in diapers then?"

"not right now!" jack's bladder chose a bad time to start feeling a bit painful

 

"we're home!" mark said as he opened the door "why does jack look so red faced?" mark asked Ethan

"embarrassed him cause he needs diapers!" Ethan smiled at him

"oh, is jack feeling little?" he picked up jack after putting down the shopping and taking him up stairs into his room 

jack didn't know why just he just wanted to be held by mark, jack hugged mark tight "hey, hey, is something wrong?" jack shrugged, mark kissed jack head "whatever is it, it's ok to talk to me about, ok?"

"yes daddy," mark could feel his shirt getting damp where jacks head was 

"wanna be little?" he felt jack nod against him so he put him down on the bed and dressed him in a diaper and bunny onies, after jack was changed he held on to mark 

"just feeling little today?" jack nodded as mark took him down into the front room to find Ethan on Tyler's lap watching son of big foot, mark smiled and sat on the other side of the sofa 

"is he ok?" Tyler asked mark

"yeah, he's just little and cranky," mark answered

Tyler gave Ethan a look and then Ethan looked down "sowwy for hurtin' your feewing jacky..." Tyler had put Ethan into headspace

"it's kay'." jack mubbled into marks shirt, mark rubbed jacks back as Ethan and Jack started nodded off 

"kids are so emotional." tyler chuckled and so did mark

"true but i wouldnt have them any other way," 

Tyler changed thw movie as mark and Tyler also nodded off

 

jack was first up feeling unconfurtable with his wet diaper, he shock marks shoulder "daddy, need help..."

"with what baby boy?" mark mubbled sleeply 

jack pointed to his lower half "oh," mark got up and picked jack up "you still little? "

"kinda..." 

"ok," mark put jack down and changed him into a pull up with paw patrol charaters on it 

"daddy do i /need/ a pull up?" 

mark thought for a minute "yeah, you like to sit on my lap and i dont feel like getting peed on if you forget to tell daddy you need help," jack felt like everyone was just trying to embarrass him

"fine,"

mark brung jack into the kitchen and started on making breakfast, pancakes

"by the way, wade's coming over today," 

"i will /not/ wear this when he gets here!" 

"if you're still little you will bud, whats worse being in a pull up or wetting your pants in headspace?"

jack throught for a minute "...the second one..."

"thats what I thought, now wanna help daddy make pancakes?" jack nodded

"love you daddy,"

"i love you too, baby boy."


End file.
